Sacrifice
by MutantXavier
Summary: O'Neill has to make the choice no man should ever have to make
1. Default Chapter

**Sacrifice**

O'Neill stood at the foot of the stargate looking into the emptiness that had completely changed his life, if he had never heard of the stargate, the program... Carter, how would his life be. Charlie was dead, Sarah blamed him for Charlie's death and couldn't stand the sight of him, he thought about suicide, he would never tell anyone though, just give it up, then, suddenly his life had been thrown into chaos. He had fallen in love again, this he kept buried inside himself, and he had made new friends better than ever before.

Next to him stood Teal'c, Teal'c stood tall ready for battle as always. O'Neill knew in combat the one person he could count on would be Teal'c, next to Teal'c stood Daniel, when Jack and Daniel had first met Jack thought he was just another scientist, a geek, but over the ears they had become very close personal friends. Then on Jacks left was Carter, O'Neill had fallen for Carter long ago, he kept this hidden deep inside, so deep that it almost got him and Carter killed once.

Suddenly the gate jumped into life, the event horizon jumping into life, spilling out from the gate, then suddenly everything was calm, the horizontal water affect that the wormhole made, was always calming for O'Neill.

"SG-1 YOU HAVE A GO, GOOD LUCK PEOPLE!" Boomed General Hammond over the PA system, O'Neill had come to admire Hammonds commitment to his work over the years.

"Yes Sir, SG-1 move out!" Ordered O'Neill as he turned and waved a sloppy salute to the General.

"So sir, any idea why the Tok'ra wanted to meet us on P3X 184?" questioned Carter

"No Carter, and honestly I really wish they would stop asking for us personally in their usual cryptic messages, there getting on my nerves to be honest with you. Isn't that right T man?"

"Indeed O'Neill, but as the message also said, the new weapon the Tok'ra have discovered will be a valuable commodity in the fight against the Goa'uld."

"Yeah Jack, what's your big problem with the Tok'ra any way?"

As Daniel finished his sentence the team stepped through the wormhole, re-emerging on the other side, Jack answered the question.

"You know me Daniel, I've never liked them never will, they just give me the Willie's!" This brought a smile to Carters Face; O'Neill was quite impressed with himself as well. The team left the gate and walked in to the tree line not exactly knowing were they were going.

**Chapter 2**

By now O'Neill, had taken point with Teal'c fifteen yards to his left, Carter and Daniel were covering there six, before he could react Jack was grabbed by two Jaffa, there was nothing he could do but shut.

"Teal'c, Teal'c a little help!" Jack fell to his knees as a third Jaffa hit him over the back off the head, then suddenly he heard the distinct firing of a staff weapon.

"O'Neill! Get down!" The Jaffa on O'Neill's left fell freeing his arm up enough to reach his berretta, still held by one arm, Jack put his berretta against the second Jaffa's head and squeezed the trigger, spreading black matter all down his uniform, O'Neill stood, reached for his P-90and spun, as he did Teal'c fired his staff weapon into the chest of the third and final Jaffa.

"Whoa, they were good, when did Jaffa learn to sneak, and good shooting Teal'c!" Exclaimed O'Neill.

"Indeed, I have never before encountered such Jaffa Warriors, ones that could sneak up on an enemy."

"Ok, let's regroup, figure this all out." Said O'Neill as he tried to clean the blood from his Uniform "Carter, Daniel, come in?" questioned O'Neill over the radio, waiting for an answer, but all he got was the static hum of the radio.

"Teal'c, no answer, lets spread out and back track!" Ordered O'Neill as he started to jog hurriedly back to were he last saw Sam and Daniel, as he approached he heard Daniel groaning and slurring,

"Ugh, Sam" Daniel lets his lunch fly from his stomach while trying to get to his feet "Sam!" Jack see's Daniel and runs to catch him as he stumbles and almost falls again.

"Goddamn it Daniel! What the hell happened?" Questioned Jack

"We were ambushed, 6 Jaffa, snuck up on us, Jack they _snuck _up on us!" Explained Daniel

"Yeah, we got some of that, but only got three, weres Carter?"

"Um, dunno I've been out cold till just now." Jack sat Daniel down, so he could rest, as he did, Teal'c appeared from the tree line,

"O'Neill, I was not able locate Major Carter, or any signs of Jaffa escaping, this position.... Daniel Jackson are you well?"

"Um, yeah I will be, thanks Teal'c more worried bout Sam at the moment than myself" By now Jack had a lot of scenarios running through his head, stuff he didn't want in there.

"Ok, first lets get Daniel back to the gate, make a status report, then Teal'c, you and I will search for any signs of Carter, now c'mon lets move!" Jack picked Daniel up, and started to run in the direction of the gate, pointing Teal'c to take point, just to be sure.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Teal'c! Dial it up!" Screamed O'Neill as he neared the gate, he had just reached the foot of the gate when the wormhole had formed,

"Daniel, go through tell Hammond we are going after Carter, send back up through and make contact with me!" Jack was trying to rush Daniel off, all he wanted to do was to go and find Carter,

"Jack, calm down. I'll do it by radio, I am staying, Carter's my friend to, I can help."

"Ok, send the message, i am going ahead Teal'c track me yeah keep an open radio channel!"

O'Neill set off in to the deep forest, before getting a response from Teal'c, at this point his mind was overcome with fear, the fear he had only had one other time in his life, when he heard the gunshot in his bedroom that had killed Charlie.

Jack had been running for about ten minutes, full speed, he thought he must have run about 4 miles, when he come across a structure, that he didnt recognise, he knew it wasnt Goa'uld, but what was it? Before he had time to think about it 12 guards come on him from every side, he had no escape, now his mind was racing, if he went down what would happen to Carter? Now he saw red, the thought of Carter being tortured in his mind, he lashed out, instantly breaking a Jaffas neck, kicking another, headbutting one he drew down on a far guard, with his berretta, then more Jaffa appeared, the battle was lost, O'Neill, knew it in his heart but he could not give up! Ten of the Jaffa jumped on him, and tied him up, nothing more that he could do except make a commotion.

"AAAAAAAHHHH, get off of me!" As he kicked and shouted, Jack got carried into the structure, not knowing what awaited him.

As they entered the main chamber, Jack shut up, he saw Carter encased in some sort of metal box, with just her head sticking out,

"Colonel O'Neill, you should have gone, theres no way to save me!"

"Carter don't say that, we will get you out!"

"SILENCE!" Boomed a voice from the doorway "Colonel O'Neill, finally I have captured the great earth warrior and his companion, now you will bow down to your god. HER'UER!"

This brought a smile to Jacks face "Ok, yes, like thats gonna happen!"

"Well O'Neill, yes it will, you see this 'planet' that you come to isnt a planet it is in fact a weapons platform, heading for Earth! in 34 minutes we will be in firing range!This weapon, will send your galaxies Sun into a state of super nova, then allowing it to explode and take your pitiful world with it! And if you are thinking of stopping it, I would suggest against it, the device has a fail safe, if it is stopped, the naqueda lined box that Major Carter is in will Explode, and if the box is opened the weapon will start its firing sequence early and just aim for your planet directly!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" O'neill again saw red, he jumped to his feet, using all his strength in his body to snap the rope binding his hands, while running towards, Her'uer, he reached for his knife, thrusting it, straight into Her'uer's jugguller, ripping out halkf of his throat in one swift move, looking down on him now as he fell to the floor, Jack checked that the snake in his head was dead. Sure enough it was.

"Leave now!" he ordered the Jaffa, "I command you i just killed your god so now i am your god, because i own all that Her'uer did. LEAVE!"With pure fear the Jaffa left alm,ost to scared to argue with him. "Carter is it true?" questioned O'Neill.

"Yes, sir, he is making you choose, i was tortured in to telling him I love you, now he is using that against you, no going back, one choice who to save ...... Me or Earth!"


End file.
